


Love Realization

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Heartbreaking, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo has some feelings for Eiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Realization

**Author's Note:**

> set at episode 41 (spoilers)

After having practiced throwing medals on the field to prepare for future battles which Shingo had insisted on doing, Hina, Eiji and Shingo returned to Hina and Shingo's appartment in the sunset.

 

The sun was red and big over Tokyo and the three of them walked peacefully over a bridge crossing Sumida River. Eiji loved walks at this time, when the crows were shrieking far away, joining the singing of the sea gulls.

 

He had joined Hina and Shingo on their way home and said his goodbye to them after a little chat and dinner, deciding not to visit them for a while because it would be better for all three of them.

 

Walking back home from the appartment building alone, he suddenly heard a voice from some meters behind him calling out to him in the nightbreeze and darkness. "Eiji, wait!" He turned around to find that Shingo was running up to him, waving, stopping in front of him, bowing softly to catch his breath, his hands resting on his thighs.

 

"Keiji-san? What's wrong?" Eiji asked concerned, wondering if something had happened to Hina. He gently placed a hand on Shingo's shoulder.

  
"Nothing, it's just.. I wanted to speak with you alone" Shingo shook his head. "I just.. didn't want to let you go yet. I'm sorry." He let down his head again for a short moment but then looked up at Eiji again. "...Let me go?" Eiji looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

Shingo blushed a bit and was glad that it was dark already. He took a step closer to Eiji.

"Now that I am myself in my own body again, I want to spend more time with you... also.. time with you alone.. " He nodded self-confidently. "I've.. come to .. really like you, you know, by the time we spent together while Ankh posessed me.. I felt everything and saw everything..."

 

Eiji gulped, not knowing what to reply. There was a long, awkward moment of silence. He really like Shingo but...

 

Suddenly, Shingo grabbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry!" He whispered. "It's not the same.. I am not _him_ " He turned around and started to run away, a tear falling on his cheek and he wiped it away, not wanting Eiji to see. Eiji just stood there for a long time, the cold night breeze softly playing with his hair, and he wanted to shout after Shingo, wanted to run after him to say something, anything, but he couldn't.

 

He was unable to chase after him as he in that moment realized that Shingo was right. He loved Ankh.

 


End file.
